This invention relates to a life preserver and more particularly to a new and improved life preserver of a hybrid type that has an inflatable rectangular body or envelope with a closed chamber with buoyancy elements or pads therein.
Most life preservers have either an inflatable tube or buoyancy elements attached thereto to maintain the wearer's head out of the water. Many of these life preservers are cumbersome and bulky, taking up considerable room for maneuvering when being worn. The present invention is directed to a life preserver that is compact in size, can be worn while in a boat without interfering with one's mobility yet can be easily activated for positive inflation to hold the wearer in a proper attitude in the water, assuring full support. While being worn in the deflated condition, the life preserver of the present ivention provides positive visual indication that the life preserver is in its full operative condition and that there is no leakage in the gas impervious material of the life preserver. This is achieved by having a pad of open cell foam material, which can be an elastomeric material, within the chamber and when deflated, the open cell pad is compressed and retains its compressed condition since all the air within the chamber has been extracted. Where a tear in the material occurs, the air leakage into the closed chamber will fill the open cell foam, which will then expand to its full condition. Further, the inflation elements in this life preserver provide sufficient emergency buoyancy to the wearer without inflation. The shape of the life preserver in a stored condition is flat and easily packed. Such life preserver can be quickly positioned on a wearer and wrapped around the wearer's chest and secured for use thereon.